Rokk Krinn
History Polestar: 1990 - Present Rokk Krinn is the child of an impoverished family on the planet known as Braal, which lies in an adjacent system to the star system Vega, in Apokalyptan controlled space. To make ends meet, Rokk's parents sold their son into slavery when he was nine. Rokk's first masters admittedly purchased him due to being a nocturnal species able to function in the dark, he was then promptly resold at a greater profit to an illegal asteroid mining colony ran by Kathoonian pirates. The pirates who ran the place were a bit paranoid and this paranoia led to the colony mistakenly opening fire on what they believed was a Kryptonian patrol. Of course, the ill-informed pirates were not aware that Krypton had been destroyed and had actually picked a fight with Brainiac. The war fleet tore through colony, with Rokk and a few others living due to being locked in an air-tight shipping container by their masters during the incident to prevent them from capitalizing on the distraction to stage a revolt or escape. The survivors were then captured by Brainiac, but as Brainiac only needed the youngest for its experiments all but Rokk and a Kathoonian girl named Lydda were sent out an airlock. Brainiac made certain to provide Rokk and Lydda the nutrition they needed to regain their health. While they were in recovery, Rokk and Lydda were kept in the same cell and became rather close. When their health was restored, Brainiac realized it could keep them docile by allowing them to remain together. Brainiac would subject them to the same experiments, becoming fascinated by seeing the different effects take place simultaneously on two similar, yet different, alien species. Over the course of his being experimented on, Rokk tried to conceal something from Brainiac. Rokk had developed the power to manipulate magnetic energy. He practiced it in secret and began using it to manipulate his cell's lock to release him to explore the ship, plotting an escape. Ultimately, on the eve of Rokk's planned escape, Brainiac would take Lydda from their cell while Rokk slept. Turns out that Brainiac was aware of Rokk's secret powers all along and had been testing Rokk. When Rokk woke up, Brainiac pumped gas into the cell, causing Rokk to go into shock. Unable to exercise his powers, Rokk was unable to do anything but watch as Brainiac tortured Lydda. Rokk's pleas only exacerbated the gas' effect, causing Rokk to slip into a coma. Months later, Rokk awoke with no clue what happened to Lydda and also had a dome placed over his head, wired to flood with gas when Rokk used his powers. Shortly after waking from his coma, Brainiac's ship started destroying itself. Another captive short-circuited the dome so Rokk could use his powers to hold the ship together long enough for Rokk and two other captives to escape. Shortly after this escape, Rokk was once again detained, this time by the United States government. Being a detainee was a step up from slave and test subject, so Rokk was fine with this arrangement. When given a chance to earn true freedom, and a chance to search for Lydda, Rokk signed on.Oracle Files: Rokk Krinn Threat Assessment Resources * Braalian Physiology & Heightened Senses * Magnetic Field Manipulation ** Electromagnetic Perception & "Geo-Link" * Advena Legion Training ** Brilliant Strategist and Leader ** Capable Marksman * Advena Legion Equipment ** "Ring" (Gravity Dampening Belt) ** Select-Fire Handgun Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics he is also known as Cosmic Boy and Cosmic Man. The alias Magnetic Boy is a nod to another Legion character from the comics, Pol Krinn, who is Rokk's brother. * His gray and black skin, as well as his violet eyes, are unique traits to Earth-27, as Roy wanted the alien characters to not look so human. * The four circles on his outfit are a nod to his comics outfit. Links and References * Appearances of Rokk Krinn * Character Gallery: Rokk Krinn Category:Characters Category:Advena Legion Members Category:Aliens Category:Marksmanship Category:Violet Eyes Category:Grey Skin Category:Public Identity Category:Engaged Characters Category:Magnetic Manipulation Category:Male Characters Category:Psychic Link Category:Tactical Analysis Category:DEO Category:27th Reality